syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
March 18
1920 Syracuse Herald- Buffalo Game Is Scheduled For April 8 The deciding game of the basketball series between the All-Syracuse and the Buffalo Orioles will take place on April 8. As announced yesterday it will be staged in Buffalo, the exact night during a telephone conference between managers of the two teams. Oswego has been selected as the place of the deciding game of the series between Syracuse and Cortland, the game being played there on Friday evening, March 26. Saturday night the All-Syracuse team plays the Beechnut five of Canajoharie. This team has agreed to bring Nolls, Murnane, Alberding, Schuler and Murphy here. If it does All-Syracuse is due for a hard game and probably for a defeat. 1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- Playoffs Start At Rochester Tonight Nats Eager For Victory Over Royals; Hope To End Jinx Of Rochester Club Underdog Syracuse hoping for a break through the law of averages, invades Rochester tonight to open a best three out of five-games series in the National Basketball League playoffs. The two teams will return to Syracuse tomorrow night for the second game. While Syracuse and Rochester are facing each other all other teams qualified for the league playoffs will also start action with Oshkosh at Sheboygan, Chicago at Indianapolis and Toledo at Fort Wayne. All of tonight’s foes with the exception of Syracuse and Rochester have split in four games this season, each winning two. Rochester holds a 4 to 0 edge over the Nats. The Nats who won at Cape Vincent in an exhibition tilt Saturday night, practiced late this afternoon. In Sunday’s drill stress was placed upon foul shooting. Playing Coach Jerry Rizzo says that all of his regulars with the exception of Chick Meehan who is still in the hospital are ready for action. Jack Dugger, substitute center, has sufficiently recovered from a leg injury to return to action if needed. Rizzo feels that the Nats, jinxed all season by the Royals can turn the tables. The big question mark of the series as far as Syracusans are concerned is whether or not Arnie Johnson, regular Rochester center, will be ready to resume play. Johnson is the only man on the Rochester roster other than George Glamack who can match Syracuse’s Mike Novak or John Gee in height. The Royals who won the overall league championship this season for the second time in a row, will rely upon Bob Davies and Al Cervi the scoring twins at forward with Red Holzman and Fuzzy Levane at the guard posts with either Johnson or Glamack at center. In reserve the titleholders have Willie Coven, Dolly King, Al Negretti, Bob Gauchat and James Comisky. Officials named to work the entire Rochester-Syracuse series are Lyle “Spike” Garnisch and Tom “Buddy” Baker. At Fort Wayne Bud Lowell and Norris Ward will work, with Sheboygan being assigned Dutch Kriznecky and John Sines, and Indianapolis drawing Chuck Chuckovits and Sam Rogalsky. 1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Defeat Washington In Tuneup Coach Al Cervi is satisfied the Syracuse Nats have lost none of their ability as they await playoff action, but he is anxious to get in at least one workout at the War Memorial prior to the opening game Tuesday night. The Nats employed the platoon system in defeating the Sklar All-Stars, 104-94 before 1,500 in an exhibition at Washington, D.C. All members of the Nats cast, including Wally Osterkorn, tallied at least two baskets with Dick Farley leading scorers with 19 points. Dolph Schayes, still favoring a slight charley horse, did not extend himself. The Nats have a practice session tomorrow at Manlius School and plan to watch the televised action between New York and Boston which will determine the foe of Syracusans. The showing of Ice Follies at the Memorial concludes Sunday afternoon and Cervi hopes to have the court ready Monday. SYRACUSE: Schayes (3-2-8), Kerr (6-1-13), Lloyd (3-5-11), Tucker (5-0-10), Osterkorn (2-1-5), Seymour (6-2-14), King (3-2-8), Farley (7-5-19), Kenville (3-0-6), Rocha (3-4-10) TOTALS (41-22-104). SKLAR ALL-STARS: Hennessy (10-5-25), Bellview (2-0-4), Simmons (5-4-14), Warlick (4-0-8), Davis (6-3-15), Fiegerbaum (6-4-16), Bemoras (2-1-5), Lyons (3-1-7) TOTALS (38-18-94). Score at halftime- Syracuse 52, Sklars All-Stars 49. Officials- Drucker and Davis. 1960 Binghamton Press- 'Syracuse Wants Clowns, Not Nats' Syracuse—A stockholder of the Syracuse Nats said last night he would attempt to persuade other stockholders to sell the National Basketball Association team for $300,000. "The people of Syracuse don't want pro basketball," Emil Colozzi, a former vice-president and director of the Nats, said. "They proved that. They want comedians." Colozzi said Syracuse fans "broke the doors down" to attend a Harlem Globetrotters game at the War Memorial Auditorium but not for the Nats' Eastern Division playoff game with the Philadelphia Warriors. The Nats, who lost Coach Paul Seymour Wednesday night, played to 95,195 fans in Syracuse this season. Colozzi, one of 167 stockholders, holds 10 shares. There are 199¾ shares outstanding, valued at $199,750. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:1959-60 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:March 18 Category:Cervi Category:Colozzi Category:Dugger Category:Farley Category:Gee Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Levane Category:Lloyd Category:Meehan Category:Osterkorn Category:Rizzo Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Seymour Category:Tucker